hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
HKR cast (S3)
Hayley "Halo" Harlan Occupation: Unemployed Status: Alive. A poor, unemployed teenager living with her volatile and often abusive boyfriend Trey, Halo had no-one else to turn to in her life aside from her older sister Shelley, who was working at the Phoenix Heights hotel. Becoming pregnant by Trey but hiding it from him for fear of his temper, Halo went on a road trip with Trey and his friends, only for them to later be hunted by Jason Voorhees in the woods. Halo fled from Jason in a long chase throughout the woods of Clear Waters, after an encounter with the murderous Thawn couple. She eventually made it to the Phoenix Heights, comforted by fed-up Entraxx employee Tom Sheridan, whom she met earlier during a near head-on collision earlier with her friends. She stayed close with Tom as Jason rampaged through the Phoenix Heights and after learning the Thawns had killed Shelley earlier. Halo was on the rooftops on the hotel when Jason found her and punched her hard in the abdomen, killing her baby. An enraged Halo tried to retaliate against Jason, but she was too weakened. She managed to escape in a nearby police helicopter with Tom, escorted to safety in the nick of time as the hotel collapsed, reduced to burning rubble and embers. Halo and Tom would marry sometime after the incident, though she lived in depression over having lost the child who never had a chance at a life of it's own. Norwood Thawn Occupation: Redeemer and Serial Killer. Status: Deceased. Embarked on a killing spree with his wife Penelope, killing immoral civilians throughout the Northeast during their drive to Clear Waters to locate Jason Voorhees, believing they could enlist his help to aid in their mission to kill the immoral. He and Penelope rented rooms at the Phoenix Heights hotel, where they killed several people before looking for Jason, finding him as he chased pregnant teenager, Hayley "Halo" Harlan. Norwood went murderously insane after witnessing Jason kill Penelope, feeling a need to avenge her. Crafting a knife crudely made from Penelope's ribs after killing her, he set out to find Jason to kill him. He was captured by FBI Agents Edward Daimler and Melissa Van Stadt, the latter who was part of the same cult the Thawns belonged to, the Redeemers. Van Stadt killed Daimler before Thawn killed her, betraying her. He made his way to the Phoenix Heights and found Jason. With the hotel ablaze and about to collapse, Thawn and Jason had a standoff on the rooftops, where Jason killed Thawn and disemboweled him, making him suffer before dropping him into the flames. Penelope Thawn Occupation: Redeemed and Serial Killer. Status: Deceased. Accompanied her husband on their killing spree across the Northeastern United States while they headed to Clear Waters to locate Jason Voorhees. After getting rooms at the Phoenix Heights hotel, Penelope accompanied her husband in looking for Jason and they eventually located him in the forest terrain near the hotel. With Halo Harlan as their captive, Norwood tried to persuade Jason to assist them with their cause, only for the killer to violently retaliate and manhandle Norwood, before turning to Penelope. Penelope tried to come onto Jason, but he wasn't buying it. He plunged his blade into her throat and tore it out, killing her. Edward Daimler Occupation: FBI Agent and Profiler Status: Deceased. A sleazy FBI profiler with a long history of alcohol addiction, he assisted fellow FBI Agent Melissa Van Stadt in tracking the Thawns, whom he'd been profiling for a long time. He and Van Stadt set out to track the Thawns to Clear Waters in New Jersey, the town formerly being Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees' killing grounds. He suspected the Thawns may have been looking to seek Jason's help for their murderous moral crusade. He and Van Stadt found a disheveled and crazed Norwood Thawn in Clear Waters, where he claimed Jason had killed his wife. Daimler didn't believe him, and he began to psychologically mock Norwood, when Van Stadt, a double agent for Thawn's cultist group The Redeemers, killed Daimler by shooting him in the head. Melissa Van Stadt Occupation: FBI Agent and Redeemer Status: Deceased. Instilled with extreme moral views from an early age and joining a secret moralistic cult and befriending the Thawns, Van Stadt also joined the FBI and kept her double life a complete secret. She assisted sleazy FBI profiler Edward Daimler in the hunt for the Thawns across the Northeast United States during their killing spree, when what she was really doing was ensuring Daimler didn't get away with capturing them. She killed Daimler after they picked up Norwood Thawn, but Norwood betrayed Van Stadt when he stabbed her with his grisly boneknife constructed from Penelope's ribs and stabbed Van Stadt to death inside the FBI car she used with Daimler. Tom Sheridan Occupation: Entraxx Employee Status: Alive. Was on a business trip with fellow Entraxx workers, Greg Spiner and April Mather, the latter of whom he was in an affair with. The affair didn't last for much longer when he bonded with Halo Harlan when she made it to the Phoenix Heights, trying to survive Jason Voorhees' rampage. He had been wounded by Jason when he encountered the killer during his mass murder rampage in the hotel, losing some of his fingers, but he survived with Halo, being rescued in a helicopter on the rooftops in time before the hotel collapsed. He married Halo sometime after the incident. Daniel Claymark Occupation: Sheriff Status: Deceased. Killed by Jason Voorhees during the killer's brutal rampage at the Phoenix Heights hotel. He'd been aiding Halo Harlan and Tom Sheridan during Jason's rampage at the hotel, and tried to take on Jason as they neared the upper levels, but Jason killed him, proving to simply be too strong for him. Kenneth Rygar Occupation: Deputy Sheriff Status: Deceased. Killed by Jason during the rampage at the Phoenix Heights hotel, sliced and dismembered by the killer as he neared escape to the rooftops with Claymark, Halo and Tom. Category:Casts